President Everdeen
by Ashxa15112
Summary: Just read it..Rated T for cursing..Don't own Hunger Games Suzzane Collins does
1. chapter 1

_I watch as Peeta kills Johanna making us in the final two.He looks at me at says "I love you."and stabs himself with a sword.I yell "NOOOO."but his cannon sounds."Victor of the 75th annual hunger games and 3rd quarter quell Katniss Everdeen,oh and our new president of Panem_."

I wake up in cold sweat surronded by Peacekeepers "President Everdeen are you okay?"asks one of the Peacekeepers."Yes just a bad dream."I say.An avox brings me a glass a water.I drink and start planning the 78th annual hunger games.It's been 3 years since I won and 2 since I became president.I meet the new Headgame Maker,Ruby Stone."Good morning Katniss this is the layout."Says Ruby handing me a map.I study it, this is the first year I choose an arena.Snow had last years planned already.I remember Peeta's words about the arena _It could be a giant cake he says lightly laughing._ "I want it to be a giant cake."I say."Katniss that's abusurd."says Ruby trying not to laugh."Do it if you want to keep your job."I say walking out."I head to the rose garden and see Prim smelling the roses."Moring Little Duck."I say.She looks at me,fluffs her dress and walks away.I sigh and walk to the lab who I see my mother working on a medcine."What's wrong with Prim?" I ask."She upset Katniss,it's your job to send children to a death match."She says."I'm sorry if you wanted me dead."I say a tear dripping down my cheek.My mom removes her gloves and sits me down."I know it's not your fault but just give Prim some time." she says.I nod and head to my office.I go on my computer to call Gale,he told me we would be together if I won the 75th.Even though I still love Peeta,I devopled for Gale too.I search up Gale Hawthrone and find something shocking he's been married to an older woman that has a 12 year old daughther.That woman is in her 30's and Gale in his 20's.I'm disgusted but feel pain for he married someone else.I feel envy and anger wanting revenge.I make a few phonecalls,making sure Clarissa Hawthrone goes to the 78th annual hunger games..

 ** _How was that? :D ,2 Reviews for 2 :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarissa's POV

I wake up a bit nervous it's reaping day.I yawn and head to the kitchen and see my stepdad cooking breakfast."Morning."he says serving me pancakes.I smile and quickly gobble it down."Daddy what if I get picked."I say.He smiles loving that I called him dad."You won't just one slip."he says."Honey."says mom in her bathrobe."Momma!"I yell."Ready for today."she says hugging me.I nod unsure she smiles and says "I left a dress out.".I run to my room and put on light pink floral dress on.Mom does my hair into a bun and we head to the square."Good morning Two"says a young woman who obivously isn't our escort.My dad mouth goes wide it could be beacause she is beautiful,her dark hair in long curls and long golden gown with golden eyeshadow that brings her grey eyes out,and pale pink lipstick."I am President Everdeen since your escort got sick I will be reaping and your escort."She smiles and says "Ladies first."I close my eyes when she says "Clarissa Hawthrone.".My eyes go wide as no one dares to voulnteer.I make my way slowly and she calls out and boy name that I dont care about.She makes us shake hands and I am taken to a room where I will say good bye to my parents.President Everdeen walks in "Its Gales fault you are here."she says coldly."Wwwhat?"I say "He said he would married me so I made sure you went in."she says "Monster I'll tell everyone!"I yell "Do that and get killed in bloodbath."she says picking her nails.She walks out and my Gale and mom rush in."What did she want?"he asks.I remeber her threat and say "Wished me luck." ** _Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss

As I close the door I feel quite satsfied."Take me to the Capitol."I command to my pilot.I stare at the window remebering that day..

 _"Congrats Ms.Everdeen"says Snow with a smile on his cracked lips."What did they mean about me president?"I ask."I am dieing and we need a heir we took a poll and you won."he says.I process all of it "My family."I say."They can live with you no problem."he says sipping tea."When do I start?"I ask."In about two years or so."he says."If I refuse."."You'll see your family dead".I sigh "I'm in"._

"We have arrived."says my pilot.I nod and step out.I need to get ready for the chariots.They give me a dark red ball gown and curl my hair.They apply very little makeup and red heels.I look in the mirror and hate myself.I have become Snow..

 ** _Hope that clears things up.._**


End file.
